The NonMermaid Tale
by PurpleReader29
Summary: This is what you get when you put five girls in the same room at a Twilight party and tell them to come up with a story. The craziest tale ever!
1. Story

The dawn reveals a silhouetted girl walking into the ocean. She is looking at the full moon that is still in the sky and slips on a rock, and suddenly the forest behind her fills with laughter. The tree nymphs slowly go back to sleep for another hundred years. By then, the girl is gone, but a huge chess knight rolls to the bottom of the ocean among purple ribbons, and half white, half blue flowers.

Almost a hundred years later, fishermen find this chess piece and place it in the town square of Spoons, Vermont. One day coffee is spilled on the statue, and suddenly instead of a statue, a girl is standing there. The boy who spilled his coffee on her turns into a big wolf and runs away with the girl chasing him. Suddenly a house with many windows comes into her view, with a girl with spiky hair and a look of confidence on the porch.

"Don't waste your time chasing Jacob, werewolves are disgusting. Is your name Myrtle?" The girl was quite confused, but decided to go with the flow.

"Yes, but what is yours?"

"Alice. Would you like to get married?" Myrtle reels back in shock, but Alice continues. "I planned a wedding, but the bride is going to die if you don't marry the groom, so I was wondering if you would like to be married. I know you will be happy!" By now, Myrtle doesn't really care what is happening since she isn't in control, so she says yes. In a flurry of white Myrtle was ready.

"I'm so glad I ordered an extra wedding dress, I knew I would need it. At first I thought Bella was going to destroy the first one, but now I know that it was for you." Alice laughs.

"Alice, will I die if I marry Jacob?" At this time, for the first time, Myrtle notices another girl in a white dress. Alice stares off into space for a minute, and then replies.

"Well, you know it's hard with werewolves, but I'm sure I would at least see Edward at your grave, so no." Bella give a sigh of relief.

"Then I'm going to marry him."

***************************

Myrtle and Bella walk down the aisle toward Edward and Jacob, somehow Alice had gotten an extra suit as well. They took their spots and Emmett the preacher had just asked Edward to start his vows when a non-vampire Rosalie stands up. She has a humongous nose-bleed and then falls over dead.

"That only happens once in a noon moon," Edward says.

Then, suddenly from the back, Victoria and James pop up and start to race toward Rosalie before seeing the brides and grooms. Jacob imprints on Victoria, and James falls in love with Myrtle, who, along with Bella, throws her hands up in the air. Suddenly they have the same idea and with super-human strength that is as rare as the sun casting a shadow on the moon, they create a bonfire and threw all the vampires into it. Jacob also throws himself in after Victoria, so Bella and Myrtle are all alone. Bella grabs some apple juice and looks out on the night.

"A toast to the start of our new lives." Myrtle murmurs her agreement, and they toast each other. Then they hear distant laughing, and Myrtle pulls herself out of the ocean onto the beach. Myrtle looks at the trees, and then walks home.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Wierd huh? LOVE IT! LOVE MY FRIENDS! If you look closely their is a twisted illusion to all of the Twilight book titles and book covers. PM me your answers!  
**

**Oh, and sorry Edward. I can't remember who announced we were dumping him, but we were on a creative high and went with the flow. I don't think they were a Jacob lover or a Edward hater, it was just crazy and random and fun at the time.**


	2. Answers

**Story Title:**

The story is named The Non-Mermaid Tale because the story started with the idea that this girl could turn into a mermaid if she went into the ocean at night, so the first sentance was originally her walking into the setting sun. But then one of my friends sugested making her trip, and then, because it was a twilight party, everything went far away from mermaids. So the title is to honor the begining idea, and how far off track my friends and I got.

_Here is the twisted illusion key._

**Book Titles:**

Twilight- story starts with the dawn

New Moon- full moon

Eclipse- "as rare as the sun casting a shadow on the moon"

Breaking Dawn- Bella toasts the start of her new life at night

Midnight Sun- once in a noon moon

(woot, I even did Midnight Sun)

**Book Covers:**

Twilight- apple juice

New Moon- half white, half blue underwater flowers

Eclipse- purple underwater ribbons

Breaking Dawn- Myrtle turns into a knight chess piece

(yah, three of them were in the same paragraph, this was actually the inspiration to continue to add illusions)


End file.
